Afterglow
by crazymary87
Summary: As time rolls on, so does the rapidly changing Renesmee Cullen. In the body of an 18yrs, it is difficult to be just friends with Jacob Black. Vampires and werewolves still unease, someone breaks the treaty and the two are torn apart by their families.
1. Chapter 1 Dreams and Nightmares

_She was all I wanted in this world and the next. _

_An intoxicating spell she was to my weak and blind existence._

_As I walk away from her, I can already feel my heart being ripped away from my body._

_And I knew that without her,_

_My soul was forgotten in both Heaven and Hell._

* * *

I was running.

I was running so fast in the night, gliding past the trees and the shrubs. It took me half a second to realize what I was doing. While my feet skimmed over the ground, my poise was crouched and I wasn't using my eyes to see what I was doing. I was using my sense of smell and my thirst was building so rapidly in my throat. I was hunting.

I came upon a clearing and I could distinctively hear the pounding of a wet, thumping heart. I finally used my eyes to catch what surrounded me. A spectacular waterfall coming from what seemed like the heavens and around it was a lonesome river being disturbed by foreign movement in the water. I found what my teeth were searching for.

The constant shower from the brilliant waterfall disorientated my concentration. I couldn't quite see what made that delectable heart pound so deliciously in the scenery. Afraid of being spotted, I crept lower to the ground towards my prey. I was so close. I could feel the quick sprays from the waterfall and hear the even breathing of what my teeth were grinding for. The beat of its heart was now ringing in my ears and it was all I could comprehend. I couldn't wait for the taste of its luscious blood to fill into my mouth and it felt like my thirst was about to screech from the adrenaline.

As I lunged for my kill in mid-air, the waterfall's mist became translucent and stood in the range of fire, was my Jacob Black.

* * *

I woke up with a jolt and sweat was already brewing down my face. I could feel my own heart pacing and I couldn't stop heaving. This is was the fifth time this week and it was the same constant dream. Tonight was different though. The dreams included me hunting and stalking and at the end, it was always a human I craved after and then, I would wake. The humans were always random people I've seen in magazines and television, but the human was never Jacob Black.

Even if I was able to sneak up on Jacob's precise wolf instinct, I wouldn't be able to take him down. He still had about 6 years on me and although he had grown into his prime, the strength still outmatched me. I was only half vampire after all. This reality brought my rationalization back and my breath slowed to a calm. The dream still made me wonder why I dreamt it in the first place, not once but five times.

I noticed the light seeping in from the window and it landed on my skin which glowed vibrantly in my corner of darkness. I guess the dream would have to wait. It was time to start the day.


	2. Chapter 2 Introduction

~* hey guys, so i'm hoping to hear some feedback to let me know what u think. i'll try to not barge in with these commentaries so you can keep reading the story, but i would like to get some reviews so i can have more motivation to continue. thanks! (twilight and its characters do not belong to me)

-crazymary.

* * *

The smell of breakfast sent my stomach grumbling. Usually, I'd prefer blood than human food, but anything was good enough right now. My parents had installed a small kitchen to our cottage home for me, because they wanted me to get used to food other than blood for sustenance and when I finally started high school in the fall. That was a very exciting thought for me since it was my first time to be with people (sort of) my own age. Technically I was six years old but due to my rapid growth rate, I was in a body of an 18 year old. Luckily, my mind absorbed everything so quickly that I wasn't behind in my studies. That was mostly due to my vampire father. I was also not behind in any of the latest fashion from any major or minor designer. That was definitely due to my Aunt Alice, which preferred being called Auntie A. I did love all the new clothes and especially the cars but I still loved the very simple things like strolling in the woods or reading classical novels. I got that from my once human, now beautiful vampire mother.

I think I'm probably the luckiest girl in the world to be loved by so many people. On my vampire side, my grandfather and grandmother, or I like to call Papa and Nana, not only loved my parents diligently, but also me as well. They are not only parents and grandparents to our family, they are a source of leadership. My Auntie A and Uncle Jasper are mostly around my parents since they attend the University of Washington with them. Auntie A acts just like a sister and Uncle Jasper is like my solemn older brother. He doesn't speak much but I sure bring him out when I challenge him to any sport. Uncle Emmett is also the same way, but he's never quiet. He's so obnoxious and loud, I really don't know how Aunt Rosalie can stand that twenty-four-seven. But one of the best parts of Uncle Emmett is that he's a great time. Whenever I'm not so busy, I love accompanying him while he's watching a game on the flat screen. The riot and being oblivious to anyone around, it's just so much fun. Aunt Rosalie, I look at her as a proper, sophisticated lady. I can imagine her with her blonde luxurious hair all up, making her seem taller, and a big ruffle dress that would hang off her shoulders. She is actually more of a disciplinarian to me than my own father. I wish I could be just as half as confident as she is. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie used to be around more when I was younger, but as I started to grow older in my electric pace of a growth spurt, they started to go out of the country for their millionth honeymoon.

My enchanting parents, Edward and Bella Cullen, were my definition of the perfect love story. And they were absolutely the best parents a crazy growing girl could ever possibly have. Because I was born, my mother put off college so she and my father could homeschool me full-time and keep up with my growth. I couldn't ask for better mentors of any subject, at any time. What was even more fascinating was the fact that we all looked like we were in our late teens, with the exception of Papa and Nana (who looked like they were about 7 years older than us). We were a family of impossibly ageless, bewitching, vegetarian vampires. No one missed a single moment when it came to our family. How can they? With my father, who couldn't resist taking a peek into my mind, Auntie A being able to predict the future, Uncle Jasper that could feel what anyone was feeling and change it, and a group of vampires that never sleep, sometimes I needed a human minute.

I would visit from time to time to my Grandpappy Charlie and Miss Sue. She didn't like being called a grandma of any sense and she wasn't my grandmother just yet. Grandpappy just popped the question about a couple months ago. Miss Sue and her son, Seth started living together in the old house where Mama used to live. Miss Sue did insist a whole new renovation on the house, so that included new decoration, installation of more than one bathroom and bedroom, and other upgrades among the home. Seth had grown so much from a fifteen year old boy to an extremely handsome and genuine twenty-one year old. He was about to graduate from the same university as my parents, Auntie A and Uncle Jasper. Seth's older sister, Leah comes and goes. I actually heard very little from her since the time of the Volturi, the supreme order of vampires, came and attempted to destroy me and my family. Leah had left because she planned on not being what she was, a werewolf. Her brother, Seth, my Jacob, and a majority of the boys in La Push reservation were all mythical wolf-like beasts.

No need for a full moon though. A Quileute werewolf was able to control their shapes for the most part. I've seen it go out of hand and it was my vampire family that cautioned me when I ventured out to La Push with my wolf friends. There were a couple of tribal meetings concerning a half-vampire, half-human crossing over enemy lines. Jacob and Seth, in particular, fought for that right. There were other reasons why I was allowed into La Push but Jacob had always said "It's just Quileute stuff. Don't worry about it." So I didn't. It wasn't like I didn't care for it, it was just that sometimes entering La Push felt like I was intruding. I had overheard some of the Jacob's friends talking about the "bloodsuckers" and I take it that they still weren't comfortable with vampires so close to their land. Although everyone was nice to me in the reservation, I felt like was stuck being the bad guy.

Yeah, I know. What kind of place was Forks, Washington? All these vampires and werewolves running around, what's next, Big Foot?

No, wait. I don't think Big Foot has what it takes to stand a day in Forks.


	3. Chapter 3 Breakfast

The soft aroma of pancakes filled my senses as I entered into the kitchen. My mother was just finishing up a batch of pancakes just for me. She smiled at me with her golden adoring eyes as she set the plate on the table.

"Good Morning, Renesmee," she said with her angelic voice. Her beautiful brown hair fell over her shoulders when she put down the plate. I was a few inches taller than her when I came over to land a peck on her cheek.

"Morning, Mama," I replied as I sat down to eat. My stomach churned and scowled at me, and I quickly stuck my fork into the food.

"Hungry, are we?," my mother asked while sliding into a chair in front of me. My mouth was too full to answer. "Your father is out hunting today, if you want to join him."

I swallowed, "That's ok. I've got some things to do today."

Bella looked at me with a slight tilt of her head. "Oh? What plans?"

It took me a second or two to chew my food. She was always so protective of me. Knowing my mother, she would try to persuade me to practice the piano or spar with Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper. I didn't want to lie to her and I would also be found out anyway by my mind-reading father. I had plans today that involved me heading over to La Push to hang out with Jacob.

She didn't disapprove the way the rest of my vampire family did when it came to the wolves. She disliked it when Jacob and I would be together alone. In truth, she had only become disapproving in the last year. At first, I figured she was jealous of me because of all the attention Jacob had given me throughout the years, but I saw that my mother was very uneasy when it came to my favorite guardian. It was something I couldn't fathom. Together, Bella and my Jacob, were the best of friends, but when I was thrown in to the picture, she was always on edge. She made it seem that Jacob would rupture into a rabid dog without warning. When I looked into her eyes, fear and anxiousness was all I could see.

But the dream from the night before urged my mind to be near Jacob and that was the excuse I could use to be with him. I put my fork down and reached over to place my hands over her cold ones. I sent the images of my repetitive dream into her mind and I let her feel the confusion I held inside.

"The dreams again," was all she could utter. I knew that even with all her strength, determination, and unlimited resources to protect me, there was nothing she could do about my dreams.

I held her hand tightly. "I think it'll resolve a few issues if I go see him and maybe hunt. I don't want to keep dreaming this anymore." She nodded and I finished my last bite.

After cleaning up, I turned quickly to leave.

"Renesmee," Bella spoke.

Damn it.

She glided her way towards me and settled her hands on my shoulders and put space between us. She glanced up and down at me and then moved her hands onto my face. She chuckled silently.

"You really are growing up, aren't you?," she asked rhetorically. This was a question she had always asked me every time she had accepted each stage of development. I smiled my father's crooked smile back at her. "Tell Jacob I said 'hi'. Seems like it's always you that goes to him nowadays. Ask him to come by tonight. I'll make dinner."

A simple "ok" from my mouth was only said before I darted back into my room.

That was strange. Did she want to talk to Jacob or something? The only reason I would leave to see him was because I felt like I needed to get away sometimes. Did that hurt her feelings? Did she find it rude? Was she going to try to hurt him for being rude? A series of questions raced in my mind while I found the clothes to wear for the day. Auntie A's taste in clothes did not falter. She absolutely loved the way I grew so she could gather additions to my growing wardrobe. I usually tried to find the most normal apparel so I wouldn't freak out the humans every few times they saw me.

When I found my white t-shirt with black and hot pink designs written all over it and a pair of purposely faded jeans, I began to strip down for a shower. Because of my human side, I was prone to imperfections which leads me to do all the necessary habits a regular human needed to do.

As I entered my connected bathroom, I stopped to get a new razor from under the sink. When I rose, I caught my reflection in the mirror.

Other than the fact I was six, I looked and acted like an eighteen year old. The last years did frighten me however. It felt like one month I had the flat chest and straight body of a ten year old and two months later there were breasts and hair in places I'm embarrassed to say. My bronze, wavy hair went a bit past my shoulders and it swayed back and forth as I examined myself further. My jaw line formed like my father but with a softer touch. I also took my father's straight nose and high cheekbones. The only thing I got from my mother was her deep, chocolate brown eyes and her slender body.

I've been told many times by my family that there hasn't been a more beautiful girl ever. Jacob had told me once that I was more beautiful than the lovely Rosalie. The comments about my appearance should have boosted my confidence and I should be walking around as if I have the world in the palm of my hands. But I guess I'm just like my mother and I stayed solidly humble over everything.


	4. Chapter 4 Oceanfront

Outside, my shiny, sleek black motorcycle was waiting for me. Jacob surprised me with it when my body had 'technically' turned sixteen. My father was not impressed with this gift, but my mother eased him because she was more excited than I was. After securely placing on my helmet, I kicked the starter into gear and rode off to La Push.

The joyride was a whirl of freedom and bliss. Easily, I could have galloped my way to the reservation but the roar of the engine boosted my excitement and I cranked up the cycle to go even faster.

As I crossed the boundary line, a whiff of a familiar smell became apparently close. The earthy but fresh scent was my Jacob. I whipped my head around, trying to locate in which direction he was. The road curved to the left and my bike followed along with it. Just then, a rip of branches gave my ears attention to the right.

In a majestic stride, a very large, russet wolf ran alongside of the road, following my bike. I grinned widely and I felt my enthusiasm burst as I accelerated. He kept up with the motorcycle without falter and then, like wildfire, he shot up and passed me.

I finally arrived at his house but he wasn't in sight. Parking my car alongside his beloved Volkswagon Rabbit, I anticipated the sound of his footsteps. I stepped off the motorcycle and took off my helmet. I peered about, from where I had came from to the entrance of his home.

"Where are you, dog?" I sneered, as I walked towards his house. We always played this hide and seek game ever since I was small. Things had certainly changed because I became quicker and eagerly more alert than before. The constant training with Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, and of course my literally dashing father had definitely helped with the game.

A low growl was the response to my jest. I giggled slightly and bend my knees. He was coming and I had to be ready. I was not the only one who was training. Jacob and his pack brothers had developed a technique they were oh so very proud of. It basically made the target think it had enemies all around, but there would be only a lone wolf. When the target wasn't looking, it would be too late.

"Does Fido not want to play with me?" I insulted again. It was so much easier for him to come to me rather than me tracking him all over La Push. "OK, if he doesn't want to come out, I guess I'll have to leave." I apprehended, as I cautiously walked over to my bike.

Suddenly, what sounded like something trampling houses to humans, came towards my way. I detected his scent and perfect my stance to take him on and I knew which way he was coming from.

His tufted brown body threw himself at me and I sprang out of his way. He snarled at me with such velocity, no doubt it was heard over a twenty mile range. I smiled crookedly at him and stared into his enchanting eyes. Jacob's eyes had always won over my coherency. I felt inclined to be buried in them, to almost live in eyes. That distracted me and I was instantly on my back with a giant beast on top of me.

Jacob pushed his snout happily onto the side of my face and neck. I laughed with surprise and I entangled my arms around his scruff. He lifted me back up onto my feet and bumped me lightly backwards.

"Yes, I know. I need to work on it," I replied back as I patted myself from the dirt. When I looked back up, Jacob was gone again, but I knew what he was doing. He came back five seconds later, wearing a black tank top and with a pair of ripped jeans on the knees.

"You definitely need to stop sucking. What if something really bad happens and I'm not here to save the day?" He mocked but I was aware of the seriousness in his tone.

"Come on, Jacob. It's you. You won't ever hurt me. Besides I was distracted," I asserted. I could never bring myself to tell him his eyes were the distractions. They were just so kind and watchful at the same time. I found it very intriguing how his eyes would change when he looked at my mother or my father, or to his pack, and especially to me. He held the warmest gaze in his eyes when he looked at me. That's why I always called him "My Jacob", in my mind of course.

"Distracted of what?" he asked with concern.

"Come on," I said as I grabbed his hands and pulled him. "Let's go to our spot."

Our amazing spot was one of my favorite things about Forks. From the tangled woods, there was a special place where the land dropped a couple hundred feet, and outstretched was the ocean. The sound of the push and pull of the waves sang to me and I could taste the sea air. Every time Jacob and I would come here, we would stand in silence for a few minutes, hand in hand. I still remember the first time he had brought me here. The Volturi had been gone for two weeks and Jacob had begged my parents to take me to La Push. When it was granted, Jacob had covered my vision until we entered our spot. I remember not moving for the longest time because I was inhaling every sound, sand, and wave. He had to shake my tiny body to wake me from the trance and that was when I noticed his intense eyes.

"Ness," he called out.

I shook my head and I turned to him. I reached my two hands to him and he bent down to take them and place them on his rough, but at the same time, smooth face.

Jacob was twenty-two years old and was on and off at Peninsula College just east of La Push. He stopped growing at a tremendous 6'7 and had the body like the very wolf he was. All of him had the strength of a tank but was toned in his auburn physique. Coming up to his face was a strain since I was only 5'6. Most of the time he would bend down, but he used to lift me as a child.

Jacob closed his eyes and I displayed my constant dreams. When it was over, he still grasped my hands in his. He grimaced and it made apprehensive. His entire kind was bent on eradicating of what my dreams represented. Preparing for a disgusted declaration, I tried to think of the countering words to say.

He glimpsed up at me and his expression changed to a lighter façade. "You're dreaming about me, Nessie?" he smiled at me. This had diverted me for a millisecond as I held myself back, and then I was on the subject again.

"Jacob, please don't do that. I know what I'm dreaming of is monstrous to you," I answered with annoyance in my voice. I pulled away from his touch and slumped to the ground. I held my knees tightly and hid my mouth in the nook of my elbow.

"I don't want this to be a reality when I wake up," I said softly, shifting my eyes towards the ocean.

He sat next to me, propping one leg up to lean his elbow on. "I know, Nessie. I'm sorry," he apologized, capturing my hand again. "But I know you better than anyone. You won't be doing any of that."

"So what? Are you and Seth going to keep an eye on me for the rest of my existence?" I sarcastically answered back, still keeping my eyes on the sea.

He laughed and his gorgeous teeth shone, "Seth probably won't be there as much I will. He's too busy with the ladies remember?"

Seth had been searching around for his "soul mate" ever since he graduated. He was just so damn picky with every girl that came along. I had told him to stop being so choosy and give a girl a chance. Seth, with his tawny skin and model-approved face, just shook his head and said "You'll understand when you're older." But that was like a month ago, I wasn't that young.

"What about you, Jacob?" I implored, finally glimpsing at him. From what I've seen, he had never shown interest in any girl. There were countless opportunities for this, but Jacob would just smile and say he wasn't looking.

"I haven't found her yet," he replied back sheepishly. "Or she hasn't found me."

I chortled at his familiar response. Typical Jacob would say this time and time again. I felt like he lacked the attentiveness to find a girl; like he was purely lazy in this field.

"Maybe you should stop being so finicky like Seth then maybe she can find you," I retorted.

He smiled gingerly at me and raised my hand so that both of his would hold mine. With his left hand he held my wrist and with the other, he tenderly used his thumb and his index to outline each of my digits.

"You're getting so big, Ness," he spoke softly now. He no longer smiled and he concentrated on my fingers as he brushed against them.

As usual, i watched his eyes. His face twisted into sorrow, but then relief of his statement. It was like he was saying goodbye to something he favored. I closed my hands causing his to intertwine with mine.

"Jacob," I vocalized his name gently. "Are you…," I broke off mid-sentence to drop my head so I could catch his view onto my face, "… sad that I'm going growing up?"

Jacob's rich chestnut eyes bore into me. He didn't smile or frown. His mouth hung barely opened exposing his white front teeth. The usual warm stare had turned into a melting fire and I couldn't turn away from it. I gasped sharply for air because I had forgotten to breathe. He inclined his head and leaned towards me. I quickly closed my eyes and I could hear my breathing quiver. The sides of his face touch my own and the temperature of his skin was so pleasantly hot, I cringed at the contact. Then, his hand pressed the small of my back to lure me closer to him. A small noise escaped my throat from the bewilderment.

My mind went into static and in that moment, there was no ocean or sky, nor trees or grass. No longer can I make out the pull and push of the vast water. The taste and scent did not recollect the sea breeze. I was in purgatory with my Jacob.

All I could feel, hear, smell, taste, and think was Jacob. In that moment, he completely eliminated my senses and forced me restart. And what I started and replaced it with was all of him. His face caressed my neck and I could hear him inhale soundly.

"No, I'm not sad," Jacob finally responded back to my question that was long forgotten. He pulled away from me, but kept our hands enclosed, and he quickly angled his head towards the trees.

Abruptly, the vibration of grass being treaded broke me free from the spell and I turned to see three large grey wolves. The middle wolf, who was in front, was the lightest of the others. It shot his head up and howled violently into sky.

* * *

~* OK guys! i am so sorry i haven't posted any new material but i have been in Vegas for the past couple of days and i havent been writing very well. i just came back yesterday and i'm trying to the next chapter ASAP. actually i did write a portion of the new chapter but i'm rereading it and it looks like total shit. so i'm redoing that one. and b/c i've been away from the story for a couple of days, i needed a refresher and i read the last chapter (this one!) and i realized the quality of this chapter needed to be upgraded. so instead of rewriting a new chapter, i ended up redoing this one so the next one could match up to it.

i really enjoyed redoing this chapter and hope it helped better explained everything! off to write the next one! :DDD

-crazymary.


	5. Chapter 5 News

As Jacob held my hand, the trembling of his body shook my entire arm. The fierce cast on his face appalled me and I could hear his teeth snap together as he clenched his jaw. We immediately sprang from the ground and he stepped in front of me.

"Who are you?" he questioned hotly. I was baffled by his challenge and I studied the beasts in front of us.

The middle wolf, apparently the Alpha, had one brown eye and the other hazy blue. His silver, almost white fur shimmered in the chilled wind and he was just as big as Jacob when he was in wolf form. The wolf on his right flank was all plain grey until the tip of his tail which was black. He was slightly skinnier than the Alpha canine and his eyes were dead black. The last wolf was the darkest grey of all but his eyes were both blue and it brightened his whole exterior.

The Alpha made a coughing sound but it almost imitated laughter. He shot his head down and then up as if to signal Jacob something. The sterling wolf blew out from his snout persistently.

Without warning, Jacob let go of my hand and leaped forward and erupted into his canine phenomenon. The remnants of his jeans and shirt shredded in the sky like confetti and the ground shook when he landed. His tail flicked from side to side and he grunted and scowled.

After Jacob had changed, a montage of an invisible conversation occurred. At first, the intensity was great; the wolves snapping and snarling at each other, but it became volatized, and they appeared to agree with each other's presence.

As a result, the other pack began to leave our spot. The fairest of the three unexpectedly spun around and released a whine that felt like a twinge of taunt.

Jacob bared his fangs as his fur stood on end and growled thickly in his throat. With a jolt, the three paced back into the woods. Jacob glared at me, apologetic in his eyes, and nodded me to follow him back to his home.

* * *

Once at his house, Jacob galloped into the front door and I waited for him outside. I traced, with my fingertips, the slick metallic of my bike that Jacob had given me a couple of months back. My mind revived the reign of when he clouded my whole world. I pinpointed every single second of that moment before the other wolves appeared.

The way he touched my hands were the same as it had always been, but that melting fire stare, brought within me, a fluttery tickle in my stomach. Then I felt the tickle travel to my heart and it enveloped itself around it, causing it race faster. The way his eyes sunk its way into my comprehension of time, the so sweet, but serious expression caused my cheeks burn again and from the motorcycle, my fingers touched my face. They were satisfyingly warm, just like Jacob's skin. Everything he did in that small instance was all overwhelmingly sensual.

I backed away from my bike and climbed on top of the hood of his Rabbit to think. This centered emotion created a tiny bolt of excitement through me and it coexisted with my nervousness. I realized what I was feeling when the blushes wouldn't stop and desperately tried to shrug it away. Jacob was my guardian, my brother, and my best friend. How in the world did this all change in one small moment? I bit my lip, searching for a reasonable answer.

Jacob came stomping down the steps from his house in his human form, replenished with just a pair of jeans. My face burned again when I saw his ripped chest and powerful arms. His earthy dirt scent was not as noticeable and the crisp fresh appeal was more apparent from his quick shower visible due to his moist face and hair. As he combed his fingers into his damp raven locks, I noticed that he cut his hair again. It was the second time in a week and a half. A couple of years ago, I had told him he had looked better with a short do as a human, but secretly another reason was that it reduced the fur that got into my mouth when he was a wolf.

I quickly shook my head to relieve the redness. "What did the wolves want?" I asked shrewdly. It was so hard not being able to understand wolf talk and even worse when I was not able to speak to Jacob when he changed. It was like talking to Lassie.

He sighed eminently. "They're not Quileutes. They've asked to speak with the Elders."

"Isn't that dangerous to let strangers near your humans?" I questioned again.

"Don't worry, I've already got my pack and Sam's following them," he responded confidently.

"Where did they come from? And why do they want to speak with your people?" I pried.

Jacob sighed again. He was definitely keeping something from me. "They're a part of the Shoshone tribe. They've come from the Wind River res in Wyoming," he responded, promptly.

"Shoshone," I repeated trying to reflect back on all the history I had learned, "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"Remember Lewis and Clark?" he tested and I nodded immediately, "And Sacagawea?"

Text line and after text line scrambled into my mind and it finally came to a piece of literature. "Sacagawea assisted Lewis and Clark on their expedition towards the Western United States," I recited flawlessly. I thought even harder and my concentration wandered into another paragraph adjacent to the last.

"Sacagawea was Shoshone Indian!" I exclaimed when I connected the ties. I paused for a moment, speculating what I just discovered. "What are they doing all the way over here?" I questioned.

"Well, they heard there were other werewolves, so they came to see for themselves," he continued on.

"From who?" I wondered with inquisitiveness.

"From Leah," Jacob answered firmly. From his tone, I couldn't tell if it was disapproval or simply if he was just stating facts.

"Leah?" I asked surprisingly.

"Yeah, Leah. She's been trying to do some research on werewolves and she found the Shoshones," he said, again with no indication of anger or remorse. Leah had never wanted to change but it did lead her to accept her life. Her anger towards Sam, an Alpha in another pack, when he began to love her second cousin, Emily had been resolved as well because of her new change.

"Wait a minute. If they were only here for an investigation, why were you so angry?" I asked.

"I wasn't angry," he instantly invented.

"Jacob," I declared, displeased with his reply. I landed my hands onto his smooth skin and I made him recall his actions as they contorted into rage. He removed my touch immediately, not wanting to remember.

"Ness, I wasn't - " he began.

"Don't lie to me, Jacob," I demanded, emphasizing every syllable. He knew better than to do that.

Jacob looked down, shifting his eyes back and forth. Finally figuring out what to say, his face shot up, and he wrinkled his eyebrows and meshed his lips into a tiny 'o' shape.

"They knew what you were. Well, the vampire side at least. They…" he started but couldn't finish his sentence. I urged him with a look to continue, "… Insulted you," he finished.

"What did they say?" I asked cautiously.

He hesitated and didn't look at me. "They asked why I was with a demon. Bastards," he spat.

"A demon?" I thought out loud. Everyone around me had compiled many different ways to describe me. They named me an angel or princess, gifted and rare, and many other magical words. Never in my entire six years was I ever called a demon. The wolves did not spare one word to me and automatically, they became prejudice towards my vampire blood.

I drifted away from him, shocked by his response. And then it clicked. My repetitive dreams, Jacob, humans, the wolves, my family, my people; it all made sense now. The dreams that had haunted me made it so. The frenzied thirst, the possible incapability to live a "vegetarian" lifestyle, and the immortality: all of that was because of my so-called demon side. My beloved blood thirsty family was the only reason why my Jacob and La Push's generation of young boys had all changed.

If my family wasn't around, all of their lives would have been normal and no one would live to be a hundred years and still appear to be in their twenties. There wouldn't be any danger for Grandpappy or Miss Sue. My mother would continue her life not ever knowing about a fantasy that existed in this world. She wouldn't have met my father and fell in love with the danger. If my father hadn't found her blood so appealing, he would have left Forks immediately when the werewolves came. And then I wouldn't have existed to this day. This very day, sobbing silently, in front of my Jacob, hands to his face, and exhibiting all the emotions I felt right at that moment.

"Ness," he called me gently. I kept my head low so he couldn't see my loathsome face as I continued to cry out. He then held my left wrist and used his right hand to grab my wet cheek. Once our foreheads touched, I stopped the cries. Jacob's nose was now brushing against mine and my eyes widened and I instantly blushed. I feel the tepid air between us from his temperature and I bit my lip tightly.

"Breathe, Nessie," he cooed. After I exhaled, he invaded my space and hugged me, lifting me off the ground. All I could do was cling to his neck and be entirely surrounded by him.

"Nessie, they don't know anything. They couldn't even tell you're half human," he consoled.

Those words brought stab of resentment towards myself again and my anger was brought to the brim. It was too bad I had both my parent's stubbornness and temperament. "So what you're saying is that I'm only half demon?" I said, acting condescending to his sympathy.

"Renesmee," he replied softly, "They have no idea what's going on here in Forks. Of course they're going to act this way. We are designed to protect people."

Another stab.

I pushed myself away from his grasp and he let me down. As I wiped my tears, I explained, "I'm not a person, Jacob. And I'm not a vampire. It's not easy to be here in La Push for me. Everyone here looks at me as if I'm going to forget my inhibitions and hurt someone."

"I'm so sorry, Ness." Jacob plainly stood there and brooded over me. So Jacob did acknowledge that other people spoke of me and of my kind in a way where it had hurt both of us.

An engine rumble in the far distance caught our attention and we both glanced at the entry way to Jacob's house. A couple minutes later, a blue Ford F150 came roaring towards us and swerved to the side. Seth and Jared, another of Jacob's pack brothers, with exasperated expressions, were inside the truck

"Jacob!" Seth, who was in the driver's seat, hollered, "The Elders are summoning you!"

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Jacob asked profusely.

Jared took one glance at me and back at Jacob. "There are just some things to discuss," Jared said. I held my breath as I took another hit of aversion.

Jacob nodded, "I'll see you guys there."

Seth reared his arm out of the truck and pulled his massive upper body slightly, sticking his head out of the window. "And Leah is back," Seth said cautiously.

I shot a look at Jacob, whose face scrutinize over the news briefly. He just nodded again and the duo left the scene. He then came over to me, with stress in his brown eyes, and squeezed me tightly.

"Sorry about Jared," he said quietly, "but I gotta go, K?"

He pulled me back and I gave him an approving look. Using his fingers, he brushed my hair to the sides from my forehead and he held my temple in hands.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," he began having difficulty in reciting himself, "but watch out for the wolves."

He kissed my forehead and sped back in the trees.

* * *

~* i finally brough up another chapter. i had to redo this one and rearrange things a couple of times in order to get the right tone. my mind is fried right now. so i hope u enjoy!

-crazymary.


	6. Chapter 6 Changes

-Jacob-

Miles before I came upon the Elder's meeting grounds, I fought every claw of temptation of turning right back around into Renesmee's arms. Imprinting was not an easy concept to grasp and there wasn't raw natural instinct to tell of what to do when it came to a point of being apart. Anytime we were not together, my whole entire spirit would yearn for her, like our own view of gravity pulling me to her. It took a couple of years to practice and I would manage being away, but right now, my chest felt as if it would plunge out of my chest. I was uneasy of these visitors, not only because of their recent rudeness to Nessie, but because they protruded themselves into my lands without any warning. They behaved as if they had already belonged just because they were werewolves.

I could smell the newcomers distinctively. Their smell was honey-like but sharp, like taking a whiff of small amounts of vinegar with sugar. Intertwined with that scent was of a tree bark or maybe manufactured lumbar. In any case, they were not like the wolves I've known them to be and it had made me agitated because they smelled nothing like the scenery. Nothing natural.

Familiar aroma filled my nostrils as I entered in front of the councils. Instantly, I detected Seth, Jared, and Sam to my right and the new wolves to my left. I acknowledged the Elders first without taking notice to everyone else. My father, Billy, being part of the Council, accepted my presence and spoke first.

"This is my son, Jacob Black," Billy said with seeping pride.

I glared at the trio and I was taken back. It didn't surprise me when they stood in the same formation as when we first encountered each other. And it didn't surprise me when they looked to be around twenty-five, give or take. Or even when wearing modern clothes and their hair was not long or culturally interesting did that jolt me. I had incompetently miscalculated the three American men staring at me.

The Alpha smirked at my silent, confound announcement. He had mahogany, layered short hair that frisked freely in any direction it felt like and a bright smile that indicated frequent dental visits. He was about my height, maybe even a little taller. I noticed the color of him and his pack's skin resembled of a surfer boy's tan; dark, but still capable of a light complexion. His tone was the lightest out of them. He, and the rest of his clan, had the same muscular build as the Quileute wolves. However, his eyes remained the same, a left brown eye and a right hazy blue. They twinkled at me from his grin.

"Hello again, Jacob," the Alpha responded in a husky tone. He turned to Sam, Jared, and Seth. "My name is Amaro Hayes. These are my brothers, Koray and Lucan."

We all nodded in respect and introduced ourselves. Everyone was cautious to our new company. We were not used to other werewolves, besides our own, visiting our land. The grey wolf with the black tip on his tail was Koray which I recognized through the shiny ebony eyes. In human form, he stood a couple inches below Amaro and was built marginally smaller than him. His face was not as narrow as his other brothers and but still well rounded. I can tell he was the youngest out of the three by his anxious face. Lucan's blinding, sky blue eyes had also made his entire complexion less tan than the others but I could still tell that he was the darkest. He was in between Amaro's and Koray's height approximately. His expression was fierce and he was tense from our judgmental stares.

Amaro sighed deeply and put a hand on each shoulder of his two siblings. "Calm down. We are all brothers here," he said soothingly.

I scoffed at his hypocritical remark. "And how again are we were brothers?" Billy tweaked his head at me, taken back at my sarcasm.

"Jacob," he started.

"It's fine, Mr. Black," Amaro cut my father off as politely as possible and turned to me. "I do apologize for my statement earlier. But I am a bit confused of this bond La Push has for its _neighbors._"

He said the last word with hesitation. Billy stood up and the rest of the Council followed after. The Elders lined up and the shuffled their way past us, leaving Billy with us.

"We have new information to pass on to each other. I don't need to baby sit any of you," Billy said to the newcomers and the rest of us. He then turned and left. As we faced the three Americans, Sam and I stepped in front and Jared and Seth became our flanks.

_Seriously. Who the hell are these people?_

* * *

-Renesmee-

What I just witnessed sent countless emotions spiraling into every part of my body. First and foremost, what exactly did these new wolves want? Because of my vampire family (and the mostly the pride of Uncle Emmett), I was raised to not be afraid of the shape-shifters, but the unsteadiness of Jacob's last words to me created uncertainty to my confidence. Secondly, there was the subject of Leah. Seth didn't have the tone of a happy sibling reuniting with his missing sister. The uneasy look on Jacob's face when he received the news made matters worse. I could see the indestructible walls he created within his pack and his home were being tested in less than an hour.

Finally, there was just Jacob himself. There were events that triggered different sparks I've never felt before. Just thinking what happened today caused my already rosy cheeks to redden feverishly. Riding back to the little cottage, I eagerly took the long way to analyze my theories. My motorcycle crept impossibly low when I would hit curves and I challenged other passing cars as I revved my engine at them.

When I passed the countless trees on the route, I tried to understand why the blood had rushed to my face. What I felt at the very moment was sudden attachment towards Jacob, but it countered. I had always been attached to my Jacob. I had always wanted him around and he always did everything he could for me; no questions asked. But what I felt today, especially when I saw his expression at our spot, the comfortable need for him was accompanied by my stomach flipping and my heart to beat faster. It caught me off guard so I did nothing to stop him as he pulled me into his arms.

Thinking about what had happened next destroyed the blush and I quickly remembered my small outburst before Jacob left. He had held my body so tightly, so warm. I could feel the couture of his perfect chest against mine and the heat of skin enveloping my senses. The moment had trapped me and it was all my mind could process over and over again.

I gasped when it felt like my heart leaped out of my chest. It was thumping wickedly fast and my cheeks were blistering from the memory.

Everything was insanely warped and then I realized that my environment was blurring as well. I looked at my gauges and I realized I was speeding three hundred miles an hour. When I began to slow down, I groaned to see the cottage so soon. As much as I wasn't ready to go back home, I knew it was best that I wasn't alone.

I pulled off my helmet and trudged the steps towards my little house. As soon as I entered, a heavenly handsome man met me at the door as fast as lightening. He kissed the top of my forehead slowly and let out a deep sigh. He looked at me with slight disgust but still crookedly smiled at me.

I was so succumbed by my thoughts that I didn't even notice his scent when I approached the cottage. I guess the jig was up and there was nothing to hide any longer.

"Hi, Daddy," I said sheepishly and smiled my own crooked smile at him.

* * *

~* i AM SO SORRY i havent been uploading as fast as i should have. went to austin, tx this weekend to celebrate a friend's bday so that back tracked me a couple of days. but its ok, cuz i just came from ATX and i managed to finally finish this chapter. so i'm hoping u like the small introduction to the new wolves. it took me a long time to decide which names to get them. Amaro (UH-MA-ROW) is a name from the Aymara's who are native american and it means Strong. Koray (KOR ay) means Ember Moon in Turkish and Lucan (Loo-Ken) means Light in latin. None of the names however are related to the story.

oh and once again, reviews are much appreciated and let me know if there's anything i need to revise or stop repeating. i know i tend to do that sometimes bc i'm usually so dead tired when i write my chapters. but just to let u know i do re edit my previous chapters constantly :) thanks for reading!

-crazymary.


	7. Chapter 7 Daughters

When Edward met me at the door, I was quite embarrassed of my ungovernable thoughts and what my own father had to overhear. He still smiled at me and it deviate the shame I felt. I scanned the room behind him and chewed on my lip.

"Momma's not here?" I asked disappointed. All these hormonal boy stuff was an excellent discussion I could have with my mother. Edward was much more overprotective than Bella in any situation.

"No, she's not. She's hunting now with Esme and Alice," he said politely. "They're not far from here. Would you like to accompany them?"

I hastily walked past him, trying to not feel trapped at the entrance. "No, thanks," I responded and I sped towards my room.

Of course, my father cut me off and he was right in front of in a flash. "You haven't eaten anything since this morning. We'll get you an early dinner," he said sternly but with the same courteousness.

I nodded and half-smiled. There was absolutely no alternative when my father gave bids to persuade me. My stomach rumbled and crashed from the lack of food. And even if I wasn't hungry, he always had a way to prove a point and make me do whatever ridiculous wager he wanted. The only person that could persuade him better than himself was my mother.

After dressing into some less favorable clothes, Edward and I dashed into the thickness of the forest. I inherited his speed and agility and we always raced together before the hunt. This was usually our time of play since he chose to be serious when we were in sight of our meals. I was pretty good at stalking my prey, but I was still not as skilled as my father when it was time to attack. At least he didn't have a single tear in his clothes when he hunted.

A twitch was caught in my nose and my throat stirred. Food was near. I closed eyes and inhaled fully through my nostrils and when I exhaled and opened my dark brown eyes, my instincts kicked in.

Crouching low to the ground, I eyed the herd of deer parallel to us. There was only about six of them, feeding on the grass without suspicion. I searched for the buck's large and entangled antlers. It was the one I wanted. _'The bigger, the better. And also the most filling to our thirst,' _Edward would say.

"Find his scent," Edward breathed to me. I did exactly what I was told and gazed away from the herd. And then, I spotted him. Magnificent, with all its brave glory, the stag shook its head at one of his own. The corners of my mouth pulled up when I realized there were two bucks. My father smiled as well; he would be having another blood meal.

"Perfect," he said whispered as he gracefully scampered across. I watched him with concentration when he hunted. His movement was splendidly clean and no movement was wasted when he pursued one of the bucks. The terminal assault was like a routine dance. It something he exercised a thousand times.

Just before the bucks collided with each other, my father leaped and tackled one of them, causing the targeted buck to land on its side. The crack of ribs rang in my ears and I knew it was time for me to make my move.

The remaining stag steadied to a stop in confusion and as he turned around to see where his opponent had gone, I seized him at remarkable speeds. I grappled his antlers and twisted his head into a snap before he could hit the ground.

Clap. Clap. Clap

I shot up towards the sound of Edward applauding. I smirked at the encouragement and I bowed promptly. I sank towards the grassy floor and claimed my reward. I bit into the deer's angular neck, ripping away the weak flesh. The rush of blood seeped into my burning throat and I sucked the fluids out of my victim. It was sensational relief to the burns, but not quite enough. After I was finished, my throat still ached for more but I knew I needed to be done.

"You're doing very well, Renesmee," my father complimented as soon as he was done with his meal. "It's not looking so much of a blood bath anymore."

I chuckled once and I grinned widely. "Well, you are a superb teacher," I said, still smiling. We began to track back to our home, this time at a slower pace. Although it lagged to us, humans would only see a streak of a blur in the woods.

"I am not the only educator that exists in your world," he responded modestly. "You are a very lucky you have so many different views to learn from and to choose which path to take."

"Daddy, I chose your path," I responded eagerly, trying to make him more proud. "It was the best one to take."

"I hope that you can create your own path and learn from our mistakes."

"Daddy, you're being melodramatic," I said, keeping the subject free of awkwardness. As always, he aimed for the center of it.

"I heard you were still having nightmares," he stated.

"Yes, they're still there. I'm sure you know which one I had last night," I responded, flooding back memories of the night before.

He grimaced when he read my mind. "You have better restraints than that. You won't be hurting Jacob."

My thoughts traced back to what happened today in La Push and then I recklessly threw them out of my head. I cursed to myself and looked up at the sunset brewing in the sky. I concentrated on the creamy yellows and browns mixing together in the sunset and the trees that looked like hooded shadows. I thought of every single creature that lived in the wilderness and started to name them with their Latin names.

_Moose is alces alces, squirrel is tamiasciurus hudsonicus, black bear is ursus americanus, gray wolf is canis lupus. Oh, damn it! Wolves again! Out of all the fathers I could ever have, how in the hell did I get stuck with the one that reads minds?!_

Edward stopped suddenly and I thought I had hurt his feelings. I turned to face his hovered body. His hand was over his mouth and the other around his waist. I felt the guilt swarm over me like bees. A hiccupped sound bubbled from his covered hand and I rushed to his aid. Then suddenly, he exploded into a rave of laughter.

I was dumbfounded like being struck in the face unexpectedly. I put my hands on my hips and my eyebrows buried together.

"What is so funny?" I demanded at my humored father. It took him a couple of minutes to readjust to his composure.

"You," he declared, "You silly girl."

My mouth dropped at the accusation and I was about to say another piece of my mind, but he cut me off again.

"Why do you feel the need to hide things from me?" he asked, now completely relaxed. "You're just like your mother."

I stared to the ground, humiliated and angry. This is not how I wanted to explain these new irrational emotions nor was this the preferable person to speak with. It wasn't the right time to say anything because I could not even distinguish what I felt.

"You know you must talk to me," he said, sounding a bit distressed.

"How can I talk to you when you already know what I'm thinking?" I replied, keeping my eyes to the ground.

"Renesmee, you are my daughter and when you speak out what you are thinking, I know that it is because you trust me," my father spoke adoringly. "And because I know you trust me, I promised myself and to you that I will never pry."

He then held my face gingerly in his chilling hands and I met his gaze. Edward's expression was devoted and endearing. He smiled his crooked smile at me and I couldn't help but mimic it back.

I sighed and he let go of my face. I began to gather the questions and memories of the day. I knew that he would see everything but I still wanted to get it off my chest.

"I had a few moments with Jacob that I can't understand. I'm not sure if I just misinterpreted them or if I was disarray because of the dream," I finally opened up.

My father thought for a moment and then responded, "What do you feel about those moments?"

"It's very difficult to reiterate. Like I feel very warm inside. My heart-," I paused momentarily to giggle shamefully. "You can hear it, can't you? It's so fast. And the way he looked at me. I've never seen him look at me that way. It was as if he was thirsty."

Edward tensed up and I could tell what I said last made him feel unsteady. We had started walking again and I didn't know if he would answer me back.

"He really is like a pet dog to me," I tried again to get a response, hoping that the belittling of my Jacob would comfort him. "He is my best friend and he's like a guard dog. I love Jacob the way that humans love their pets, but how can I start have feelings for a dog?"

"Because he's not a dog," my father spoke suddenly. "He's a person like you. And if you are beginning to be infatuated and you stay in that state, perhaps you should speak to him. Or maybe I should speak to the mongrel for you."

Edward was becoming the overprotective father again which I completely understood. I lightened up my face and thought of my parent's relationship. Edward instantly softened at my overall recollection of the past six years.

"Is this what you felt when you fell for Momma?" I asked dreamingly.

"No," he replied solemnly. "What you are feeling is a simple crush. When I fell in love with your mother, the feeling is multiplied by billions of light years. Nothing in this entire existence of mine has been comparable to that emotion."

I walked in the silence this time. I didn't know what I could utter to his passionate words. My parent's love was beautiful and inescapable. Instantaneously, I wanted what they had although it seemed unreachable at this point since I didn't have a clue to what I was experiencing.

"You'll find it too," Edward replied with sympathy from probably reading my thoughts. "But in time you will. You have all the time you need to consider your options clearly. Thinking with your heart alone won't help you get through this."

The smell of the cottage lingered and we hiked faster. Bella's sweet and lush scent flourished the trail we were on and a clean, but earthy scent was following hers.

"I suppose we won't have any more time tonight to discuss this," Edward said in the tiniest bit of relief. Finally, we arrived where both scents had ended right into the cottage.

"Do you think you can let me tell Momma about today?" I asked.

"Yes, you may. Hopefully the dog didn't break the news first," my father said spitefully.

* * *

~* WOW... i can't believe i just wrote 4 hours straight.... so it might sound a bit crappy but i will re edit later. i'm just so proud of myself for completing a chapter in one day rather than a week!! enjoy! and thank you for the comments! i am very encouraged to keep up the story!

-crazymary.


	8. Chapter 8 Shoshone

-Jacob-

I glared at Amaro and his brothers with wary eyes, frowning at what had to be done. If it were up to me, I would dismiss them right as they stepped into Quileute lands, but of course my inexperience to be an Elder wouldn't allow me make this decision on my own. Because of my lineage, technically I was already chief, but because of my age and my irrationality to control my wolf instincts, I was still a pup. Sam and I usually had our packs working together, but I always had a different view on what to do for our people. However, the Elders wanted us to unite as a single pack. That's why I was never truly in charge.

"So who goes first?" Amaro asked suddenly. He still grinned at us while his pack were unmoved by his contentment. I winced at his question. He seemed too confident; too sure that we would accept him right away. My eyes flickered over to Sam. His face was calm and soft like teenager that was eager to make new friends. That's why I hated working with Sam.

"Why don't you start first since you came looking for us?" Seth abruptly answered, his voice jagged and demanding. I was startled by his intensity. Seth and Jared's expressions were tilted as if they were waiting for something offensive to happen. And that's why I love my pack.

Amaro continued his arrogant charade and smiled wider while his one blue eye sparkled. He shifted one step forward and Koray and Lucan followed right behind him.

"My brothers," Amaro started, "Traditionally Native Americans are nomads and we seek what we can to make a living. Although we don't eat bison or conquer other tribes anymore, we do move around a bit for a reason."

"What reason is that?" I asked suspiciously.

Amaro's eyes flashed upward, a reaction from reminiscing. I don't know how that smile of his kept getting bigger but it did, and it made me nauseas.

"Well, the same reason why Leah found us," he replied with relief.

Seth whizzed forward with a half-step, anger in his eyes. Jared held onto his shoulders preventing Seth from going further, but still held curiosity on his face.

"My sister?" Seth hissed.

"Yes," Amaro confirmed, with no change from the rash response. "Your sister was intrigued there were others like her. She and I spent countless hours trying to dig up as much information as we possibly can from each other. I was very pleased with her."

"Wait, what?!" Seth growled, pulling Jared as he leaned with more force.

"Seth! Calm down!" Sam roared. It was useless for him to give orders. I was the Alpha male here.

"He's right, Seth. Stay where you are," I firmly commanded, almost regretting what I just said. Seth set himself back instantly.

"If Leah is back in La Push, then she's fine," I added to console him.

"Oh she's better than fine," Amaro soothed. "As the story goes, it was the wolves that defended the women of the tribe. So of course, being the wolves ourselves, my brothers and I gave her the best hospitality we could offer. Our people also adored her and wanted her to stay, but of course she wanted us to meet you."

My face was alarmed and I was startled by his comment of 'Leah being adored by other people'. Who in the right mind would anyone want Leah around?

"So Leah was the one who sent you here?" Sam questioned, indifferent to my judgment.

"Not at all. Leah left us and probably did more research," Amaro reverted. His never-ending smile finally faded and he hesitated on his next words. "We, on the other hand, were confounded by this unusual relationship you have with the demons."

Now it was my turn to make a challenge. My fists were trembling and I could feel a snarl build up in my throat. Seth, Jared, and even Sam held me close. Their bodies were riveting with my vibrations as they grabbed hold of me.

The smirk returned to Amaro's face and he snickered once. Koray and Lucan were now crouched slightly but they, too, grinned along with their leader.

"Oh, I'm sorry again," Amaro said compassionately, but was border line with mockery. My eyes were beginning to see red. "There are other names I'm sure you call them by, but this is the one we were raised on."

I gritted my teeth to halt my eruption. I was guilty by action. After all, their demons were my blood-suckers and leeches. My nostrils flared and I exhaled becoming reposed.

"Continue," I spoke, still feeling bitterness.

"Again, apologies," Amaro said politely and his brothers regained their formal and quiet stance. "You must understand. We are not from your time period. The name fluctuates as we get older. In actuality, we're about eighty years old. And as you know, the wolf gene doesn't allow us to age unless we can control ourselves."

"Eighty?" Sam was taken back with surprise and so were we all. Sam bent his head down with his eyebrows pulling together. He had already married his fiancée, Emily, years ago, but she had refused to start a family with him until he was able to grow old with her. She didn't want her kids to think that they had an older brother rather than a father.

"Surely, you have mastered the control?" Sam asked hopefully.

Koray and Lucan looked at each other and chuckled, and Amaro joined them.

"Of course we have, but we don't want to give it up," Amaro said after their mutual joke. "You may think we are selfish but we do have lifetime goals."

"The wolf gene is supposed to protect people and that's all," I alleged sharply. "It wasn't used to win competitions or to make money—"

"My, Jacob. You must think we are really selfish," he interrupted, shaking his head. "Our goals still include protecting people, but we carry on that goal by reuniting our kind, our _brothers,_ together."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Jared asked, with an intention to ambush the trio from his silent state. "We're not brothers. You're not a Quileute. You don't even look Indian! You look like three white guys probably from the East coast."

I began to motion to Jared from speaking out any more useless words but I felt compelled to do so. He was usually so reasonable and levelheaded. I guess the arrival of the visitors pulled a loose string.

"It's not right that you keep calling us your brothers when we don't know you. You may be a werewolf like us, but you're sure as hell not my brother," Jared finished, unaware of the startled eyes around him.

No one spoke for a few seconds and in between those seconds, the moment became hazardous. Jared's flare-up was contagious and it passed onto our side. Our end became anxious for their answer.

Amaro didn't smile or frown. He seemed to be more surprised by the sudden down-cast. Koray and Lucan turned their emotionless faces into fury. I could see them tighten their jaws. Amaro sighed briefly and his grin returned to his lips.

"I understand your concern, Jared," he expressed gently. "Of course, looks do matter. I do forget that we are not similar in our human forms."

The Alpha turned his head from side to side to peek at his flanks. The grin changed into almost a pout and his eyes grew heavy as he looked towards the ground.

"Not everyone stays in the same place like you all did. Shoshonis certainly did not; it's their blood to be nomads, which is why we've been everywhere. I know for a fact Quileutes do not stay in La Push. They leave home, go to college, find a new job, and meet different people. They have an absolutely normal life and they absolutely do not know what they carry in their blood. I call you my brothers because we have Quileute blood in us."

We were all mute. Confusion and awe overpowered us and I knew we wanted to say anything but couldn't the words out. One by one, our mouths would drop to speak but quickly snapped shut because question was drawn up in our heads. I had to keep myself together so I asked the first thing that popped in my mind.

"How?" I muttered out. Yep, the only word that got out.

"Simple, Jacob. My mother was half-white and Quileute and my father was also half-white but he was half-Shoshone," Amaro stated.

"Who was your mother? Your grandmother?" I demanded, eager to figure out which Quileute bailed out of La Push.

"You what's sad about this story is very ironic," he replied. "My grandmother married a white man which her parents frowned upon greatly. It was a far different time from now so the racism was highly regarded more so. She changed her name, and ran off with her white husband, and had my mother. She was raised to be like an American. No could tell the difference, even though she had the features of her mother, she was still very light and had blue eyes. My grandfather had a similar story and his son was raised just like my mother; all white. My father, however, looked just a Shoshone; very dark and the same brown eyes. Everyone had treated him differently while my mother was accepted. When she found out that he was half Native American, she introduced herself and that's how they met. It's interesting how racism brought them together."

Jared mumbled something incoherent, but sounded a lot like cursing. Amaro was pleased with the response and was about to continue, but he stopped to gaze at me. His eyebrows pulled together and his mouth formed a thin line.

"And how interesting racism has brought a group vampires and werewolves together," he conclusively explained to what it seem like only to me. "From my understanding, the reason that you all changed is because the vampires came back into your town. Lucan was the first to change for us when the vampires came into our town."

All eyes transferred to Lucan, who was still motionless from before. He stared past us and listened to his brother's story.

"Our father tried to protect all of us, but it was futile. When he fell, Lucan changed right there," Amaro resumed in a low voice. "There were three vampires. Two of them were surprised by Lucan's transformation and left. The third stayed, curious of why Lucan was avidly aggressive. Then he saw what we were all hiding. That light brown haired demon looked at our mother with such civilized manners, like he was seeing an old friend. I would never forget that face nor would I forget her horrid expression. And just like that, he left with the others and we thought we wouldn't see them ever again."

"But you did," Sam assumed, wide eyed from memoir.

Amaro had erased all pompousness now and he resembled his siblings exactly. "Yes, we did. We were trying to hide her. We moved so many times for so many years. We studied what Lucan became and tried staying with many tribes, but they always banished us when he came looking for our mother. It seemed pointless at first, but we found people like Lucan, who changed like him. They fought with him, defended us, and died for us. The biggest group we found, besides yours, was the Yee Naaldlooshii, the Navajo Skin Walker. They can change into any creature that is all on fours, but their favorite was the wolf. Then there were the Lakotas, whose werewolves were healers. On the seventh year from my father's death, we came across the demons again. This time there were three again like before. Unfortunately, Lucan was alone. We almost lost him. Koray and I changed in time to save him, but our mother was already gone."

Another phase of wind blew past us as we stood speechless. I could feel the anger diminish inside and sorrow ran through me. As much I despised the newcomers, my guilt overcame my spite.

"Seeing all these shape-shifters from the different tribes gave me the idea to organize what is called 'the Wolf Dance'. Once every seven years, all the wolves reunite and for seven days we sought out and eliminated all demons. It's coming up next year."

I jolted out of my guilt and became defensive again. "The vampires that live here signed a treaty and no one has broken it in the last six years," I quickly said.

"But someone did break it," Amaro presumed.

"It was an exception," Seth declared sharply.

"Someone could still break it," Sam countered.

I turned my face slowly and scowled at him. I realized my former comrade was one of the ones who didn't believe in Nessie and her family. After all these years of working together and petitioning for a peace treaty, Sam was in the shadows quietly fighting for the opposite side. Betrayed, I flinched away from him and glanced back to Amaro.

"No one will break it," I insisted, grinding my teeth. Although I was angry and entirely disappointed in Sam, I felt the guilt again, but this time for Renesmee. The very thought of her feeling unwelcomed by my own people made me think back to Amaro's story of his grandparents and his whole racial perception.

"What do you want from us?" I asked out loud, my mind still unease.

Amaro returned to his arrogant self and grinned brightly.  
"Originally we came here to learn about you and your ways and for us to announce the Wolf Dance. But now things have altered and we would just like to for you accept us as guests for the time being."

Seth and Jared swept their heads at me, waiting impatiently for a response. I made another glare at Sam. Surprisingly, he was looking straight at me.

"It seems like you're the Alpha here, Jacob," Amaro said humbly.

* * *

~* wow.. another chapter in less than a week... i wrote this one in about two days. i hope it's not too sporadic. i will definitely re edit if i feel like i need to do so. and i dont' know everything so i do need ur help by reviewing me. let me know what u think!

-crazymary.


	9. Chapter 9 Why Dammit?

"Why did you let them come here?!" I screeched at my former second-in-command. "What are you trying to do?!"

She rolled her dark brown eyes at me. Her athletic but slim, bronze build stood before me, her back towards the kitchen table. With one hand on the table and the other placing a hand on her hips, she scoffed at me.

"They're Quileutes too, Jacob! Am I supposed to stop them from coming to their homeland?" Leah shouted back.

After my confrontation with the new wolves, I was eager to find Leah as fast as 'humanly' possible. I became so flared from it, I basically ran down her door at Charlie's. Luckily, no one was home to see the damages.

I paced past her in fury. "They could be lying to you, Leah. People _do_ lie, you know?"

I heard no answer so I spun around to stare at her. Leah's eyes looked elsewhere when she spoke.

"He's not lying," she simply replied.

"Oh, so you're like Edward now and you can read minds," I shot back sarcastically. "I really hope you're not listening to what I think of you right now."

Leah's glare rendered back to me, glowering at my remarks. Her hand on the wooden table shook tremendously and I swore I heard something crack. Her jaws clenched and she shut her eyes.

"I trust him," she spoke through her teeth.

"Even though you're not in my pack anymore and I can't hear your thoughts," I sneered while jabbing a finger towards the side of my head, "I know when you're lying to me."

The table stopped moving and Leah crossed her arms together. She heaved a sigh and refused to look at me. I entirely had enough of this.

"What happened? Why did you tell them about us?" I asked with a flat tone.

"How is it so bad that I told them there others just like them?" She asked, still not focused on my irritation.

"Because they wanna start a war!" I exclaimed, hands in the air.

"Don't you think I knew that and I've already told them about the Cullens?!" Leah shrieked and approached me with confrontation. "You think I'm that stupid, Jacob? They wanted to see how it can work between the blood-suckers and werewolves. How is this bad?"

"Because people lie!" I repeated, prolonging the last word.

"Not everyone lies, Jacob!" She yelled back.

I squinted at her and a light bulb lit in my head.

"Something happened," I questioned slowly. Then two more light bulbs flashed and I pointed at her. "You like him, don't you? You like Amaro!"

"What?!" Leah yelped defensively, but the rose tint reached her cheeks.

"Oh God," I breathed. "That's why you wanted him to come here. Because you have a crush on him. I can't believe you. I thought we were friends, but it turns out you want to destroy everything that I have."

My words rambled on and on but Leah didn't say anything. Her eyes were on the floor while I continued to scold her. I was so stressed out and I couldn't stop myself. I needed to blame this on someone. I needed to blame it on her.

Because of Leah's carelessness, Nessie wasn't safe. None of the Cullens were. If Amaro and his pack knew of other wolves that had the same vendetta has he did, there would be no stopping them. The Cullens were tough and so were we, but right now, I didn't know who "we" was anymore. Sam's sudden dishonesty made it certain, if given the chance, there were pack brothers who would turn against me. My own pack brothers plus the many other werewolves, who had basically their own special abilities, just like the Cullens.

During my monologue, Leah uttered a couple of words that even I couldn't hear through my speech. Her face had transitioned from hatred to anguish. She actually looked like she was about to cry.

"What did you say?" I asked.

Leah mouthed the words, "I didn't want this."

"Didn't want what?" I asked again, still annoyed.

Her welled-up eyes shifted to me. Her face was burned with redness and her nose scrunched when she sniffed wetly. My eyes widened to her new expression. I had never seen Leah this way.

"I don't like him, Jacob," she whispered. "I imprinted on him."

* * *

I raced against time. I had to reach Bella before he could. I had to tell Bella about this whole wretched day before her mind-reader husband could beat me to it. As much as I didn't want to explain my new stage of imprinting towards her daughter, Edward would know through Ness. As for the newcomers, I needed to warn my best friend first.

Throughout all the scents that lingered, I really knuckled down to search for her's. Galloping through the forest where the Cullens hunted, I thought about what Leah said.

Her words pierced right through me and in that instant when she confined in me, I could immediately hear her thoughts. An explosion of her memories burst through my head and she was part of my pack again. I didn't understand it at first, but it did become clear as the appearing moon above me.

Leah had left La Push to find herself, or that's what she told me. I had always felt her longing to find her place in the shape-shifter world. She was the one that lost her love to imprinting, the only female in our pack, and the true loner of us all. I had left once, but she had left several times. Leah just never found peace at La Push.

But when her thoughts transferred to mine, I felt somewhat of finality to what she was looking for. However, there was still turmoil. Leah didn't want to fall for him. In her mind, she didn't want to imprint, like Sam had imprinted on Emily. She wanted to have the control of who she loved, but the experience of imprinting was not to be controlled.

'_I wanted to run. So I did, but it didn't do me any good. The further and longer I was away from him, I was becoming weaker. It was like I was dying, Jacob. I haven't seen him in months and right now, I would kill someone just to have a glimpse.'_

It sounded absolutely insane, but I would probably say the same thing if I was in her place. None of us, who had imprinted, was away from 'the ones' for more than a couple of days and whenever we were, it was a constant annoyance, like something pricking at your neck and you keep turning around to see who did it. When you did turn around, you always wanted to turn around to see her face.

What Leah was during those months was like a real lone wolf out in the wilderness. Comparing the danger to a pack of wolves, a lone wolf was considerably more of a threat because it's desperate. What made it all worse was that there was no one around to tell her what to expect. Not even a soul to comfort her or to encourage her. She was completely lost. And for Leah, the desperation brought her back into my pack.

I caught the whiff of Bella's scent near her cottage. The smell stung my nose and I was careful not to inhale too much of the disgustingly sweet scent. When I saw her, she was on a treaded path a couple of yards away from the small house.

She smiled softly and her expectant eyes were towards my direction. Bella was already waiting for me and I ran faster to my best friend.

* * *

~* so i havent been writing much b/c me and my roommate just got an aussie puppy. he's so cute. we named him Hugh after Hugh Laurie from House MD. but anyways, i'm gonna try to keep writing to entertain while in the midst of working and taking care of this damn dog lol. sorry this chapter seems so short and indirect, but things willl blossom out :D

-crazymary.


	10. Chapter 10 Guarded

-Renesmee-

Upon arrival at my home, my stomach tighten to what Jacob had found out from the wolves, what he told my mother, and what my father thought of him now. I smelled the calm, burning wood as Edward opened the door for me. I held my breath as I walked in.

In the center of the dark and cozy living room, Bella was standing, her arms crossed and towering over her was Jacob. Both pairs of eyes watched our expected entrance. The newly made fire in the fireplace crackled and sparked, causing my mother's estranged and worried expression seem more intense. She looked at me and then she looked at Edward with a concentrated disposition. After six years, she was able to release wanted information to Edward without touching him. Edward's face grimaced at the news that both my mother and Jacob shared.

When I finally turned to see Jacob, he was already staring at me. His stance stiffened as he saw me. Out of all the faces Jacob has ever made, this face was the one that frightened me. Once again, his eyes bore into me but it wasn't the melting fire. They were pitch black, staring to infinity at me. His eyebrows were rigid and his jaw clenched. It was the protective look. As I opened my mouth to ask if he was alright, Edward answered for me.

"He's fine, Renesmee," he interrupted as gentlemanly as he could. "We all need to talk."

Everyone sat around the couches in the living room, my parents on one loveseat and Jacob and I on the other across from them. Because of fire, my parents actually looked like normal humans, aside from the golden eyes that gleamed in the darkness. Jacob's bronzed, tanned skin shimmered from the fireplace's glow like how my skin glowed when in the sun.

After Jacob reiterated his new piece of intelligence for us, he waited for the vampire side to speak up. I leaned in closer to him and he glanced to give me a weak smile. Metaphorically, it was a move to let him know I was there, but I also wanted to feel his warmth near.

"Do you think they'll come for us?" Edward spoke first for everyone since it seemed to be the most wanted answer. His hand was grasped tightly over my mother's and I watched her gaze move intently to my father's face.

"I really don't know," Jacob said honestly. "But Leah trusts them and I trust Leah."

"But you don't trust the new dogs," Edward assumed.

"No, Edward, I don't," he replied, slightly annoyed at my father's all-knowing powers and his minor insult.

"Then why did you let them stay? If you had told them no, they wouldn't be here," Bella asked distressed.

"I should have," Jacob answered regretfully, "But I'd rather know where they are and keep them here, then have them leave and come back with others."

"We can hold our weight. If they come for us, we'll flee. No one has to get hurt," Edward assured all of us.

"You don't get it," Jacob sighed impatiently. "These guys have been around for a long time. I didn't even pick up their scent when they came into town. No one did. Not even you guys. What makes you think you'll be ready if they do come? "

Bella used her free hand to hold her forehead and pull back her locks of hair. This was a sign when she was under heavy stress so my father held her hand tighter.

"What about Edward?" Bella questioned optimistically. "If they're trying to attack us, he can hear them and we can leave."

We all shifted our gazes towards my father whose own stare was at the floor. The circles around his eyes were darker than usual and it brought me back to a memory about six years ago.

It was just found out that Irina, one of the Denali sisters, had betrayed us and falsely told the Volturi that I was an Immortal Child. The same tormented disposal of my father's face, when he knew the Volturi were coming, was the same as now. Except for this time, the vampires weren't the ones attempting to destroy us.

Jacob position became upright at once and he tilted his head in realization.

"You-," he hesitated. "You can't hear them."

The accusation turned into fact when Edward shook his head painfully. The ominous silence overtook the room and no one breathed a single breath for a couple of seconds. My sudden exhale woke everyone and their eyes were now focused on me. One by one, I analyzed each face. Although they were all different, each single appearance held the identical horror. They were afraid for me. They all wanted to save me.

"What do you plan to do with them?" I tried redirecting the focus. Jacob stared a few moments more before he answered.

"The only peaceful thing I can think of is to persuade them you're not average vampires," he replied.

"And if they decide to attack us anyway?" Bella asked. Jacob sighed in a matter where it looked as if he was in defeat.

"Then we defend you," he said.

"It's a bit difficult to know who 'we' is, Jacob," Edward responded semi-sarcastic. "I think we need to find out who your friends are."

"Are you going to find out for me?" Jacob retorted back.

"I don't know see why not. We can hold a meeting between your people and ours," Edward suggested.

"You want a gathering of tensed werewolves and a handful of vampires? You got to be joking." Jacob mocked.

"How about just the Quileute wolves?" Bella offered. "There should be a balance between whose side they're on. If anything, most likely they're still deciding."

"And how are we supposed to distract the new werewolves when we're busy talking to you guys?" Jacob asked rhetorically.

I knew everyone was thinking hard about what to do and trying to give a good enough answer to present. Their spaced out faces showed true dedication, but I thought too fast and spat the first thing that came into mind.

"What if I talk to them?" I prompted emphasizing myself in the suggestion. Apparently, I thought too fast for my own good. My parent's and Jacob's expressions changed from thoughtful to panic. When I saw their mouths curve into the answers I didn't want to hear, I stopped them by speaking even faster.

"I should be the one to talk them," I continued, but waited for their response. Again, the undesired answers began to form.

"I am half of what they are. Maybe they'll actually want to listen to me," I said with confidence.

Jacob leaned away from me and suddenly stood up, causing the seat to screech from the floor and pull me along with it. I had to tilt my head all the way back just to look at his face.

"You're not going anywhere alone," he firmly said. "It's too dangerous."

I jumped to my feet to face him, but he was still so high up. I shrugged off the unusual position in my neck and glared at him irritably.

"Who are you, my dad?" I asked rhetorically, stretching out the last word. "You forget, Jacob. I have been training for something like this to happen all my life. I'm not weak."

"Never said you were, Ness," Jacob quickly responded. "You can take on a couple of young wolves. Maybe even an experienced one like Amaro. But two or three?"

He shook his head with haste. "I'm not going to let you near them."

My mouth dropped open at his senseless disposal. He had never once told me 'no' and this wasn't even for me. I felt the heated rage was boiling inside me and I wanted to show him, but I was incapable to hurt him intentionally.

"I want to help!" I cried out trying to reason with him. "I need to protect my family. Why won't you let me?"

"Because we can protect you," Jacob replied stoically. "There's no need to risk yourself."

"What is the point of me training with you when you're just going to be put me on the sidelines? At least make me a referee," I pointed out, gesturing my hands to the analogy.

"We're done talking about this," Jacob justified himself vaguely. He swiftly walked past me and I grabbed his arm to spin him around.

"We're _not_ done!" I yelled sharply. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks and my eyes tearing. A movement in my peripherals caught my attention and I realize my parents were still in the room. Edward put a hand on Jacob's shoulder and Bella was behind me, holding me back.

"We do have time to discuss this. Nothing is set in stone," my father calmly replied. I couldn't differentiate his face, but he didn't look upset at either of us.

"You're not letting her do this," Jacob insisted through his teeth.

"Jacob," Bella spoke unbelievingly as she took a vanished step in front of me. "We'll talk about it first."

Jacob blinked at my mother and I could hear his teeth grind together. Then he flickered his anxiety-filled eyes to me and I responded defiantly by glaring right back. He dropped his gaze to the floor with defeat and headed out for the door. With a single motion, Bella followed him. I hurried after them, but Edward stopped me short.

"Let them talk. It'll be alright," he said. I nodded but still glanced at the door, wondering what words would be spoken.

* * *

~*i was going to make this chapter a bit longer, but decided to just make that part into a whole new but short chapter. i hope you guys are liking the story thus far. i actually can't wait to make the upcoming chapters. i'm really enjoying the new readers and the comments you guys give me. it makes me super happy so keep reviewing! i do take a lot from your input so please do review :) i believe i even have my anonymous reviews unblocked so those who are just browser readers can review. you may also message me thru my email or here on if you have any complaints/suggestions/or just private reviews. thanks a lot guys!

-crazymary.


	11. Chapter 11 My So Called Best Friend

-Jacob-

"You're seriously gonna let her do this?!"

I spat out every word with hate. The unimaginative fury torched through me and it caused my body to spasm uncontrollably. I clamped down on my jaw to keep myself from changing into my other self. I thought endearingly of everything that was good in my life, but it just lead to Ness and the slightest notion of her built up my adrenaline even further. I felt the prickles of hair stand up on my arm and neck and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold myself back. Before my inner beast exploded in the open, Bella grabbed my face.

"Jake, stop it!" she scolded like I was an annoying child. Yellow, piercing orbs was all I saw when I opened my eyes and regained sanity. The animals around us stopped chirping and screeching the moment she raised her voice. It was complete night except for Bella's golden eyes and the white moon in the sky.

"You can't let her do it," I warned her through my teeth. "She's too-"

"She's not young. She's not weak. And she's not yours to make decisions for," Bella interrupted firmly, but placidly. Each sentence stung me as if I repeatedly placed my hand on a hot stove. The last sentence, however; I didn't feel the heat until I was burned.

"She's still mine. You know that, Bells," I replied, pleading. Bella stepped away from me and evaluated what I had just said.

"She's not yours unless she knows it," she said just as calmly as before. She was trying to not rile me up again by keeping her voice as steady as possibly. Bella knew me too well, as I knew her too well for her own good. Although Bella and I were best friends, Renesmee was a sensitive subject for both of us. She was the reason why we would argue over and over again. For Bella, this was her daughter whom she almost lost her own life to when Bella was pregnant with her. Because of this matter, Bella would always fight to the bitter end for Nessie; even if the bitter end was with me. In fact, the entire Cullen coven defended Nessie. Personally, I don't mind ripping off some vampire heads, but there wasn't a speckle of desire to massacre them. Over the years, I actually befriended the Cullens, even Blondie. If I wanted Ness, the vampires came along with the package.

"She'll know soon enough. Her feelings are changing," I explained.

Bella turned her gaze to the grassy ground. She knew as well as I did something was different about her daughter.

"She's cried _and_ has been mad today," I registered for Bella to comprehend.

She crossed her arms and scoffed. "It's been a tough day for her."

I looked at her, exasperated with disbelief. "Bells, the girl's a walking hormone. You can't tell me you didn't smell it off of her this morning."

"Well," Bella began with sarcasm by emphasizing each syllable, "It's little embarrassing to talk about my daughter's soon-to-be first menstrual cycle with her wannabe boyfriend."

I smirked at her with confidence. The instant Nessie had arrived in La Push, there was a certain fragrance to her that I couldn't resist. I had bolted towards the scent without even thinking and I found her on the bike I had given her. The smell was her usual dew floral but it had amplified by a hundred, turning it into a potent dose. She had reached the final stage to womanhood.

"You knew that this was going to happen one day," I said to my best friend fearlessly.

"Like I said, it's embarrassing and I'm starting to get really uncomfortable," she said leaning away from me.

I shadowed her movement, keeping her close. "Sorry, Bells, but my feelings have changed, because she changed hers for me."

"Then why haven't you told her?" Bella perused with a quirk.

"I'm not doing to do anything, unless she's ready."

"No, not about that. Why haven't you told her you've already imprinted on her?"

I stared at her surprisingly. This was the main question that was asked more frequently than it should.

"You already know that answer," I stubbornly said probably for the thousandth time.

"She deserves to know, especially now," she nagged.

"Why now?!" I shrieked; my tremors returning. "This is the worst possible time! She's in the middle of changing herself. It's going to traumatize her. She's gonna think I'm a psycho for loving her this long."

"She needs to know before she falls in love with you!" Bella yelped back, arms flailing.

"I don't want her to think it's fake!" I roared, rolling my fists into a ball. I was quaking feverishly now. I desperately shook some of it off and replied in a passionate but aggressive tone. "I do love her and I will tell her when it's right."

"She has the right to choose who she falls in love with, no matter what circumstance," she countered replicating my tone. I heaved and shook my head with agony.

"Bella, why do you think I'm not around that much anymore? You think it's 'cause I'm busy, or I'm lazy, or something?" I questioned not waiting for a response. "I can go to Ness whenever I feel like it. I can give her all these things to _make_ her fall in love with me, but I'm _not_ going to force her to love me. You know much pain I'm in any second of the day when I'm not with her, but I'm not going allow this imprinting to be the reason we're together. I want her to fall for me naturally."

Bella sighed deeply and touched her forehead, raking her hair back. She shut her eyes and bit her lip several times before she spoke again.

"You are the best person for her. I understand it and I approve of it," she started. "But if she finds someone else, I'm sorry, but I will approve that person over you."

What she said didn't surprise me. She only wanted what made her daughter happy and I did too, but my possessive side ambushed my line of thinking.

"I know," I said. "But until she finds someone else, she's still mine. And because she's mine, I will not allow her to endanger herself."

Suddenly Bella pulled her teeth back and snarled. Her usual posture sprang into a crouch.

"Renesmee is my daughter, Jacob," Bella hissed. "Mother trumps the wannabe boyfriend. Whatever she decides to do, I will be behind her. End of discussion."

She swiftly channeled past me back to the path where her lowly cottage stood. My eyes followed her in disbelief.

_She had to play the "Mother Bitch" card. _


End file.
